Believe In You -Creo en Ti-
by Funny Angy77
Summary: Lucy se ha sentido completamente devastada por el engaño que Sting le ha hecho y Lisanna ya no siente lo mismo por Natsu... Esto lleva a que ambos protagonistas de la tragedia salgan lastimados, pero gracias a un encuentro entre ambos, logran unir sus corazones. ¿Podrán volver a sentir lo mismo y olvidar su dolor?
1. Capitulo 1-Necesito olvidar todo

**Advertencia: Es de rated M +18, si bien no serán capítulos tan desarrollados en ese tema sigue siendo de esa categoría.**

 **Basado en el bonus que hice hace poco pero más desarrollado como Fanfic~**

 **Sera como estreno capitulo doble, tiene cosas cambiadas y agregue el lemon que faltaba~**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 01:**

 **Necesito olvidar todo**

.

.

.

" _ **-No podría haber quedado más encantado!-**_ _Su voz era gruesa y grande pero también llena de orgullo._

 _Me sonroje mientras él aferraba su agarre en mi cintura._

 _ **-Gracias por el alago señor~ Realmente su familia me ha tratado también~-**_ _Su voz era alegre, una vez creí que quizás esa alegre voz combinaba con su tan presumida personalidad._

 _Y pensar que en esos momentos le quería tanto… Sonriéndome como solo él lo sabía…_

 _ **-Estoy muy orgulloso del compromiso de ambos, sé que cuidaras muy bien de mi pequeña-**_ _Su rostro demostraba satisfacción._

 _ **-¿Compromiso?-**_ _Murmure._

 _ **-Aún es temprano para eso señor~ pero si… Cuidare lo mejor que pueda de ella~**_ _-Y revolvió mis cabellos como si de una niña se tratara._

 _ **-Cuidala mucho Sting, cuento contigo**_ _-Finalizo con aquellas palabras que tanto había soñado escucharlas._

 _Y pensar… que hoy en día las odiaba…"_

 _._

 _Desperté nuevamente asustada, toque mi rostro y estaba pegajoso, había estado sudando._

 _Me senté en mi mullido colchón y suspire… Nuevamente esa clase de sueños…_

 _ **-Estúpido Sting…-**_ _Murmure para mí misma mientras nuevamente me tiraba en mi cama y me tapaba nerviosa con mi almohada, sentía ganas de gritar… Grandes ganas de gritar._

.

.

.

 **-Tu rostro por las mañanas últimamente luce horrible** - _Y qué mejor para alegrar mi mañana que mi muy atenta compañera de hogar con su muy motivador comentario._

 _ **-No logre nuevamente conciliar el sueño…-**_ _Murmuré frustrada mientras ella suspiraba._

 _Ella es Levy McGarden, mi mejor amiga y actualmente compañera de hogar._

 _Ambas somos futuras adultas, podríamos considerarnos adultas pero hay algunos problemas:_

 _Uno de ellos es que somos sumamente infantiles, junto a nuestra otra amiga nos complementamos y el otro problema es que aun somos estudiantes de Universidad, estamos terminando nuestros estudios y nos queda muy poco para graduarnos con honores._

 _Antes hubiera estado muy feliz pero ahora… Mi mundo estaba de cabeza._

 **-¿Cuándo lo olvidaras? La vida es larga Lu-chan~ aun tienes más por delante** - _Me motivo pero me negué a mirarla mientras me dedicaba a jugar con mi desayuno._

 _Alguien en el suelo daba algunos brincos y movía su cola feliz:_

 _Era mi pequeña amiga peludita albina llamada Yuki, era una Pomerania de apenas un añito de edad… La acogí cuando entrabábamos al departamento y ella lloraba buscando refugio._

 _Al principio opte por ponerle Plue pero sentía era muy masculino asique le deje Yuki que significa nieve en japonés. Es mi pequeña copo de nieve._

 **-Lucy! Estoy hablándote!** - _Me sorprendí y volví a mirar a Levy_ - **Espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez hoy…-** _Me advirtió._

 **-¿Cómo planeas que me concentre?** _ **Solo estaré intentando esquivarlo todo el día…**_ _-Murmure sonrojada, ese idiota me ponía nerviosa._

 **-Están en diferentes clases… No pasara nada… Por suerte hoy es Jueves~ pero lastimosamente no podrán llevarnos…-** _Levy comenzó a sollozar y yo arque una ceja incrédula._

 _La señorita siempre abusaba de que su novio la viniera a buscar para llevarla a una Universidad completamente diferente a la de él… Que estupidez._

 **-Preparémonos y vámonos ya-** _Agregue cansada yendo a buscar las cosas a mi cuarto._

 _Tomamos todo lo que teníamos y salimos._

 **-Ten cuidado Yuki~** - _Me despedí para poder irnos a esperar un Bus._

.

.

.

 _Mi Universidad no era nada de otro mundo, con casi 20 años de edad es difícil poder lograr lo que te proclamas… Soy alguien quien adora escribir pero desgraciadamente no era mi sueño inicial… Aun sueño con encontrar mi propósito aquí pero no hay tantas expectativas para mí._

 _Nuestras clases son algo salteadas, a veces nos encontramos y otras no._

 _Para mi buena suerte… Cierto idiota no se presentó hoy._

 _Recorrí los pasillos relajada._

 **-Buenos días Lucy-sama** - _Saludo una muchacha de cabello albino._

- **Buenos días Yukino~ No seas tan formal** - _Le reprendí a lo que ella solo rio avergonzada._

 **-¿A dónde se dirige? No la eh visto tanto por la Institución últimamente-**

 **-Lo se… Simplemente iré a almorzar, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Yukino~** - _Me despedí para tomar mi propio camino, iba a reunirme con mis amigas fuera de la Institución para almorzar._

 _Cuando salía por la puerta pude ver que alguien no me quitaba la vista de encima, me gire para encontrarme un chico de cabello negro corto y una mirada fría… Era Rogue Cheney._

 _Lo ignore y seguí de largo, ese idiota era amigo de Sting y no tenía intenciones de que buscara algo de mí para írselo a contar…_

 _._

 _Durante el almuerzo en una cafetería a dos cuadras de nuestro Instituto:_

 **-Que buen golpe de suerte Lucy-san-**

 _La peli-azul tímida que es tan respetuosa conmigo se llama Juvia Lockser, es mi otra mejor amiga pero no vive conmigo… La conocí cuando me mude aquí, pero esa es otra historia._

 **-La verdad… Sigo frustrada…** - _Le di un mordisco a mi sándwich._

 **-Lu-chan… Jamás espere que sucediera esto pero quizás hay una buena razón para lo que ocurrió…-** _Levy intentaba ayudarme pero la mire con furia. Lo que ocurrió no tenía excusa._

 **-Levy-chan…** - _Me pare golpeando la mesa_ - **No hay excusa para eso! Sabes lo que eh vivido y traicionarme así… Es un patán!-** _Levy intento frenarme, me avergoncé porque la gente nos veía asique intente calmarme_ - **No entiendo… Que hice mal? Intente complacerlo…**

 _Entre ellas se miraron._

 _ **-Lo sabemos… Gajeel incluso quería darle una golpiza…**_ _-Murmuró Levy algo nerviosa._

 **-Gracias pero no gracias… Es gracioso como va todo… Y te arrastre a ti a todo esto…-**

 **-No digas eso! Acepte apoyarte hasta el fin! Somos amigas…** - _Estiro su mano hasta la mía y le dio un ligero apretón con confianza, Juvia también asintió con aprobación._

 _Les sonreí melancólica, quería llorar pero saber que al menos las tenía me ponía contenta._

 _Los hombres son unos idiotas insensibles…_

.

.

.

" _ **-Lucyy~ Ven~-**_ _Me tendió la mano para que lo acompañara junto al resto de sus amigos, al principio dude…_

 _ **-Tengo cosas que hacer…-**_ _Murmure._

 _ **-No aceptare un NO por respuesta amor**_ _-Me jalo más fuerte y me llevo a cenar con sus amigos…_

 _Esa noche no la pase muy mal, yo era muy diferente a sus amistades y cuando volvíamos discutimos…_

 _ **-No es mi culpa que no socialices bien!-**_ _Me grito y yo ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

 _ **-Te dije que no quería ir a un lugar como ese! Tus amistades no me agradan!-**_ _Le grite sin pensar para luego tapar mi boca asustada._

 _Sting hizo sonar sus nudillos y golpeo fuerte el volante de su coche._

 _ **-Tu padre tiene razón… Tienes muchos problemas con la gente…-**_ _Murmuró asqueado._

 _Se me hincho una vena._

 _ **-¡Sabes que tienes prohibido hablar de mi padre!-**_ _Me baje del auto deprisa pero a medio camino de casa Sting me tomo con fuerza del brazo._

 _ **-¡¿Ah donde crees que vas?! No hemos terminado!-**_ _Realmente me estaba haciendo daño, opte por cachetearlo y cuando estuvo por reaccionar… Levy intervino rápido junto a Gajeel._

 _Aun así… Luego de esa estupidez, lo había perdonado… Porque realmente lo amaba y las parejas pasaban por eso siempre… ¿Oh no?"_

.

 _Nuevamente volví a despertarme alterada, esta vez toque mi rostro… Lágrimas de frustración bajaron por mi mejilla, me estaba desmoronando…_

 _No asistimos a la Universidad porque no tocaba nada importante, desayune en mi habitación haciendo tarea mientras Yuki me acompañaba. La pequeña se dedicaba a mirarme siempre y le intrigaba lo que hacía._

 _Aún tenía secuelas de la pesadilla de anoche… Me frustraba recordar eso a cada momento, debía acabar con esto rápido._

 _Una idea se me ocurrió… Podría hacer planes para hoy. Sonreí abrazando a Yuki, acabaría con esto con una buena noche de olvido._

.

.

 _Por la tarde…_

 _Me encontraba concentrada en lo que hacía, quería dejar todo listo antes de irme._

 **-** _ **Umm… No creo que vaya a gustarme como quede…-**_ _Murmure molesta._

 **-Lucy… No hables sola-** _Le recomendó su mejor amiga que llegaba con un cesto de ropa que al parecer estaba limpia_ - **Podrías ayudarme~-** _Sollozó._

 **-No Levy-chan…. La semana pasada fue mi turno, esta semana te toca a ti-** _Dije sin una pisca de sentimentalismo alguno._

 **-Que grosera!-** _Dejo el cesto sobre mi escritorio a y saco de allí mi ropa_ - **Aquí dejare tu ropa…-** _No le conteste_ - **Te vez muy concentrada.**

 **-Lo estoy… Estamos a mitad de año, debo estudiar para mis finales de esta temporada-**

 **-Supongo que tienes razón…-** _Se me quedo viendo unos momentos, mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupada por mi aun_ - **Saldré con Gajeel esta tarde… ¿Quieres venir? Irán Juvia y Gray~**

 _El silencio duro todo un minuto para luego escuchar que la página se diera vuelta._

 **-Diviértanse, saldré esta noche** - _Agregue sin pena alguna._

 **-Bien! Como gustes! Si te quedas de brazos cruzados solo por una tontería que supuestamente "viste"… No es mi problema!-** _Salió por la puerta molesta._

 _Suspire sin preocupación alguna, eran mis problemas después de todo… Pero aun así, estaba segura de lo que había visto._

 _Decidí que hoy acabaría con todo y saldría a un bar, dicen que ahí todos son más sinceros cuando toman… Me pintaba la curiosidad._

.

.

.

 **-Salamander!-** _Grito corriendo un enorme portón oxidado._

 _Entro encontrándose con un auto semi-armado, pudo ver bajo él unos tenis rojos gastados._

 _Tomo esos tenis y lo arrastro hasta quedar fuera, quedando descubierto a un muchacho de cabellos de color rosados, un rostro totalmente sucio y unos ojos verdes._

 _Su ropa también estaba desaliñada y tenía manchas de aceite, logro arrastrarlo porque estaba acostado sobre una superficie con ruedas._

 **-Hola Gajeel~ ¿Ah que se debe tu visita?-** _Sonrió mientras se paraba y tomaba de una repisa un trapo algo gastado para limpiar sus manos._

 **-Veo que estas bien Flamitas~ Vengo de parte de Levy para invitarte a una pequeña salida esta noche-**

 **-¿Salida? Irán con sus novias ¿No?-** _Su expresión cambio a una molesta y cansada, tiro el trapo a un tacho y se dirigió a un viejo lavado para limpiar su rostro._

 **-Escucha Natsu… Sé que no has estado del todo bien y con Gray lo sabemos pero… No puedes pasarte toda tu vida ignorando al mundo y solo trabajando como si no tuvieras vida** - _La expresión de Gajeel era de molestia._

 **-Tsk… Lo se… Pero no te preocupes~ Que la pasen bien~ Yo también lo hare** - _Sonrió._

 _ **-En este taller…-**_ _Murmuró._

 **-Nop, hoy al fin saldré~ Me despejare un poco~-** _Seco su mojado rostro, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y se revolvió su rosado cabello._

- **Pero…**

 **-Escucha Fierritos, no puedo ir con ustedes como si fuera siempre la tercera rueda** - _Hablo dándole la espalda, Gajeel sintió su frustración_ - **Hoy me dedicare a pasarla bien por mí mismo y no se preocupen… Volveré a ser el de siempre cuando menos se den cuenta~-**

 _Gajeel asintió no muy convencido mientras Natsu se dedicaba a cerrar el capo del auto decidido._

.

.

.

 ***POV Normal***

 _La noche llego y Lucy entro a aquel bar del que muchos hablaban, sentía curiosidad… Todo era bastante animado pero también peligroso, habían glamorosas mujeres con ropa reveladora y hombres muy fuertes con terroríficas miradas._

 _Sintió una punzada debido a algunos recuerdos que paso similares con Sting, tal vez no en este lugar pero si parecido…_

 _De repente alguien la invito a bailar y acepto gustosa, tenía ganas de por una vez olvidarse de todo…_

 _Paso una media hora allí intentando divertiste pero muchos ya se habían sobrepasado con ella pero por suerte pudo quitárselos de encima, llego a la barra y pidió una bebida, necesitaba relajarse de todo lo ocurrido en su vida…_

 _Su bebida le fue entregada y la probo, se sentía la gran cantidad de alcohol pero lo ignoro, la necesitaba… A su lado, un muchacho también le entregaron una pero a ella le resultó extraño…_

 _Quizás eran las luces de esa discoteca-bar pero ese muchacho parecía tener el cabello rosado…_

 _ **-¿Dirás algo de mi color de cabello?-**_ _Murmuró él sin mirarla, ella se sobresaltó y se puso colorada._

 **-Te equivocas! Yo solo…**

- **No te excuses, no necesito que una cara bonita invente escusas…** - _Y bebió todo de un tirón para pedir otra-_ **No las necesito…**

 _Lucy vio su mirada dolida, algo en él hizo que ella se interesara… Tomo su taburete y se sentó más cerca de él, a su lado._

 **-A pesar de ser una fiesta… No luces tan bien~** - _Agrego ella tomando su bebida._

 **-Y tu preciosa, no pareces de esas zorras del bar que buscan una noche… ¿O sí?-** _Lucy se ofendió al instante._

 **-¡Claro que no! Yo solo vine a…!**

 **-Nuevamente no me interesa…-** _Agrego frio. Ella le entendió como un "no me molestes" o "largo de mi vista" y le dolió…_

- **Lo siento… Quizás si venia aquí a conocer a alguien que realmente sea sincero con lo que soy… Solo tal vez…** - _Su semblante cambio a una de dolor_ - **Olvidalo…!-** _Se paró para irse pero él alcanzo a frenarla de la muñeca._

 **-Espera preciosa… Tu mirada…** - _Los ojos jades de Natsu se encontraron con los de ella_ - **Te vez como si te hubieran hecho algo doloroso…**

 **-Lo hicieron…-** _Le soltó la muñeca y para ella fue una señal para que volviera a su lugar._

 _ **-Este lugar no siempre es para divertirse…-**_ _Murmuró él_ _ **-A veces… Tan solo sirve para venir a lamentarte…**_

 **-Lamentarte?... Supongo que tienes razón…**

 _Natsu estaba perplejo, estaba convencido de que aquí vendría a olvidar todas su penas, después de todo le hizo creer a Gajeel que solo vendría a divertirse… Que mentira más grande._

 _Pero ahora… Tenía a una hermosa mujer que quizás estaba en las mismas o peor que él._

 _Su cabello era largo y rubio, tenía unas curvas para morirse, sus pechos eran grandes pero lo que más le atrajo eran sus ojos… Esos ojos de color chocolate fundido que en un semblante de dolor brillaban aún más. ¿Existía una mujer así? No sabía que pensar de ella en ese momento…_

.

 _Paso una hora en el que ambos comenzaban a conocerse mejor, también habían bebido un poco… O tal vez demasiado…_

 **-Yo nunca tengo suerte para los hombres…** - _Escupió poco más_ - **Mi mayor relación termino en desastre, encontré a mi novio en pleno acto con una zorra** - _Renegó pero en cuanto se puso más sobria lo pensó_ - **Creí que me amaba… Jamás creí que me engañaría…**

 **-¿Te lastimaron? Pues mirame a mí! Mi relación más larga se fue al carajo por una chica que cree que ya no siente lo mismo que antes… ¡Eh sido un buen novio!-** _Renegó él._

 **-Al menos no te engañaron…-**

 **-¿Crees que no? Incluso sospecho que siente algo por otro… El día en que me lo confeso, agarre mis cosas y me largue para conseguirme un nuevo departamento… No quise volver a verla jamás-** _Gruño._

 **-Tampoco quiero volver a verlo jamás…-** _Volvió a beber un poco_ _ **-**_ **Dicen que los borrachos hablan con la verdad… ¿Estaremos lo suficientemente pasados para creernos?** - _Comentó._

 _Natsu no dejaba de verla, algo en ella se sentía curioso._

 _Ella se volteo para sonreírle, realmente tenía una sonrisa hermosa… Era una encantadora y curiosa rubia._

 **-Tengo que irme… Siento que esto puede terminar mal…-** _Se bajó del banco apresurada pero aún estaba algo mareada, Natsu logro ver por unos segundos… Lagrimas corriendo de los ojos de esa rubia, ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre…_

.

.

 _Iba por la vereda corriendo persiguiendo a aquella mujer que lo había dejado sin palabras._

 _No quería admitirlo quizás pero estaba preocupado… Además ambos estaban algo ebrios, sintió que quizás ella pudiera hacer algo que podría lamentar._

 _Encontró una oportunidad y la detuvo acorralándola contra una pared… No había ni un alma a la vista en aquella noche…_

 _Ella jadeo por las cuadras que escapo pero… ¿De qué había escapado?_

 **-Tu…-**

 **-Espera maldición… ¿Por qué-e corres de esa manera?-** _Apoyo una paso contra la pared y recupero al aire perdido._

 **-No era necesario que fueras por mí… Yo…** _ **No tienes por qué enredarte con alguien como yo…-**_ _Murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos-_ _ **Dejame irme…**_

 _ **-¿Tanto te ha lastimado ese idiota?-**_ _Murmuró él-_ _ **Aun no se tu nombre…**_

 _Ella dudo en decírselo a un extraño pero sentía algo cálido en su interior._

 _ **-Dime el tuyo…-**_ _Susurró relajándose._

 _Natsu le sonrió tiernamente tocando una de sus mejillas._

 **-Natsu… Natsu Dragneel~-** _Se acercó de apoco al rostro de ella, se sentía algo mareado pero quizás realmente quería esto… La deseaba tanto que ardía._

 _Lucy fue cerrando los ojos de apoco._

 _ **-Lu-ucy… Lucy Heart**_ _-No termino de hablar que Natsu devoro sus labios con rapidez, Lucy gimió contra los de él._

 _El corazón de la rubia palpitaba con fuerza, algo en Natsu era diferente a su antiguo novio… Se dejó llevar por aquel beso de ese extraño, quizás lo ansiaba demasiado… Sus labios eran cálidos y le daban ese cariño que tanto extrañaba._

 **-Na-atsu…-** _Jadeó intentando controlarse._

 **-No parare ahora…-** _Su voz era ronca y hablaba entre besos_ - **Realmente eres especial… No pienso dejarte ir-** _Y volvió a devorarla mientras Lucy se aferraba a su cuerpo, él la alzo y sus piernas se rodearon en su cintura._

 _Aquel peli-rosa no sabía la razón de su deseo, ¿Seria la cantidad de copas? ¿Su terrible temperamento? ¿La falta de cariño de una mujer? No lo sabía pero lo averiguaría, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente._

 **-Na-atsu… Esta-a es la calle-e…-** _Jadeó intentando pararlo._

.

.

.

 _La puerta se abrió estruendosa, haciendo que todo el departamento sonara._

 _Dentro entro aquel peli-rosa aun cargando a la rubia que había conocido en el bar, cerró la puerta con el pie y la siguió besando hasta llegar a la cama, allí la tumbo._

 _Lucy intento recuperar la respiración perdida por muchacho mientras este se gateaba por la cama hasta quedar a un lado suyo mirándola._

 _Miro como ella intentaba recuperar la respiración y rio._

 **-Relajate preciosa, recupera el aire~** _-Lucy hizo un puchero mientras se tranquilizaba._

 _Por parte del muchacho, decidió relajarse un poco para que se les bajaran la cantidad de copas y estuvieran sobrios._

 _ **-¿Es tu departamento?-**_ _Murmuró ella._

 **-Así es~-** _Toco la mejilla de la rubia, algo en ella era adorable…_ _ **-**_ **Luce…**

- _ **Natsu… ¿Realmente tu novia te voto así porque si? ¿Seguías amándola?-**_ _Susurró ella con dolor pero él negó con su cabeza para colocar un pelo de la rubia atrás de su oreja._

 _ **-Nada de Lisanna me importa ahora… No merece que me enamore de alguien como ella**_ _-Susurró de igual forma para plantarle un beso tierno a la rubia junto a él._

 **-Natsu… No sabes lo que-**

 **-Estoy sobrio en este momento… Se lo que quiero y tal vez sea demasiado pronto pero… Siento que eres diferente a todo lo que eh conocido, tus hermosos y sinceros ojos me lo dicen** - _Volvió a acercarse a ella_ - **Amo a las personas sinceras… ¿No venias a buscar eso Luce?** - _Y volvió a besarla mientras la tomaba de la cintura._

 _Ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos mientras él comenzaba a quitarle la ropa, esta mujer lo traía loco y la quería… No solo ahora, quizás había decidido que quería conocerla mejor… Era posible enamorarse a primera vista? Lo averiguaría._

.

.

.

.

 **A continuación, el Capítulo 2**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	2. Capitulo 2-Primer encuentro

**Advertencia: Es de rated M +18, si bien no serán capítulos tan desarrollados en ese tema sigue siendo de esa categoría.**

 **Basado en el bonus que hice hace poco pero más desarrollado como Fanfic~**

 **Como estreno, es capitulo doble~ espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 02:**

 **Primero encuentro**

.

.

.

.

 **En el departamento de Natsu…**

 _Todo era ahogado por gemidos de parte de la rubia, todo producto de lo que aquel muchacho le hacía sentir…_

 _Natsu besaba su cuello con desesperación pero se detuvo al encontrar que ella se encontraba con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sin moverse, ¿Acaso era correcto esto? Se estaba aprovechando de ella…_

 _ **-Luce…-**_ _Los abrió ante su llamado, se encontraba algo avergonzada… Quizás hace tiempo no lo había hecho con alguien y sentirse así de expuesta, la hacía recordar su primera vez._

 _ **-Lo siento… Solo…**_

 _ **-Descuida, quizás solo te estoy haciendo pasar un mal momento…-**_ _Lucy se sintió mal por el semblante que puso él._

 _Intento olvidar todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza… Olvidaría al idiota de Sting, pero no más adelante… Quería olvidarlo ahora!_

 _Tomo el rostro del peli-rosa entre sus manos y se acercó a besarlo con desesperación, le costaba admitirlo pero sus labios eran increíbles, ¿Cómo es que lo habían botado pareciendo una gran pareja?_

 _Natsu entendió sus intenciones y decidió dejar todos sus pensamientos al fondo de su cerebro, esta noche le entregaría todo a aquella preciosa mujer._

 _La levanto un poco besando desesperadamente su clavícula y sus manos viajaron hacia su espalda donde comenzó a quitar aquel vestido ajustado, gruño cuando ella intento desabotonar su camisa._

 _ **-Joder… Que vestido más problemático**_ _-Su jadeo pareció un gruñido y casi rasgo aquella prenda tan ajustada._

 _Se lo quito de apoco para poder apreciar aquella silueta semi-desnuda, como si hubiera sido tallada por los mismísimos dioses._

 _ **-Te hare pagar por mi vestido-**_ _Dijo entre sus piros y cubriendo nerviosa su prenda donde ocultaba sus pechos._

 _ **-No fuiste muy amable con mi camisa sabes?**_ _-Agrego con ironía para posicionarse sobre ella y quitar aquellas manos que tapaban sus mejores partes-_ _ **Realmente eres preciosa…-**_ _Soltó otro gruñido y ella pudo jurar que se encontraba con un hambriento Dragón en vez de un tierno Príncipe. La idea le gustaba…_

 _Se deshizo de su camisa y quito aquella prenda que liberaba al fin sus enormes pechos, se acercó a besar a esos rígidos botones rosados._

 _Lucy subió sus manos a aquellos cabellos rosados, realmente le sorprendía lo suave y salvaje que era su cabellera._

 _Natsu se detuvo y volvió a mirarla, estaba completamente sonrojada y desbocada gimiendo… Que espectáculo para la vista._

 _Lucy se molestó por esa sonrisa boba que tenía y atrajo su rostro devorando sus labios, él mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y su beso se hizo más intenso._

 _Natsu fue bajando su mano hasta aquella zona tapada por unas delicadas bragas de color blanco, las fue bajando y comenzó a darle la atención que merecía._

 _ **-Na-atsu…-**_ _Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por Lucy quien intento jugar de la misma manera y comenzó a quitar su pantalón._

 _El peli-rosa sonrió complacido, aquella mujer era más temeraria de lo que imaginaba, le agradaba._

 _Beso su plano vientre subiendo deapoco hasta aquellos enormes pechos que tanto le gustaban, los apretó con lujuria mientras con otra mano volvía a aquella zona íntima y la estimulaba, Lucy arqueo la espalda ante el contacto de su mano._

 _ **-Rea-almente acabaras conmigo…**_ _-Musito mientras intentaba controlar sus gemidos, Natsu seguía explorando cada trozo de esa suave piel._

 _Se aseguró de que estuviera lista y estiro una mano hacia un cajón y Lucy escucho un ruido de envoltorio._

 **-¿Creíste que no lo pensaría?** - _Ella se sonrojo, ese tipo… ¿Realmente no iba a aprovecharse de todo?_

 _Una vez que estaba protegido, se posiciono sobre ella y cuando se lo permitió se introdujo en su ser mientras ella jadeaba ante su invasión._

 _Se sorprendió por lo estrecha pero dulce y suave que era._

 _ **-Me moveré despacio**_ _-Advirtió él pero ella negó._

 _ **-No te preocupes… Estoy bien**_ _-Dijo entre suspiros, Natsu asintió no tan convencido, se acercó para besarla mientras continuaba con ese vaivén que los succionaba a ambos y los enviaba directo a su locura._

 _ **-Luce… Agh… Rayo-os… Dudo aguantar tanto…-**_ _Jadeo con cansancio, se presionó más a ella y su vaivén se hizo más duro._

 _Lucy evitaba pegar gritos pero realmente aquel tipo le estaba dando el placer que ella jamás había podido tener con otro._

 _Natsu estaba en su límite pero no quería dejar sin atención a la maravilla que tenía abajo asique se dedicó a besar y morder desde su cintura hasta su cuello dejando varias marcas._

 _Se aferró a su espalda dejando marcas de uñas debido a las fuertes embestidas de él, le era difícil mantener su compostura ante quien la había tomado._

 _En el fondo admitía que era mejor que Sting en todos los sentidos… Eso le hacía disfrutar más el momento._

 _ **-Ahh~ Natsu~-**_ _Lucy tomo fuertemente las sabanas, ahora ella estaba en su límite asique él envistió nuevamente fuerte y rugió cuando junto con ella llegaron a aquel punto de alivio y al mismo tiempo de desesperación._

 _Comenzaron a tomar bocanadas de aire que habían perdido en el transcurso y se miraron cómplices de un delito._

 **-Nada mal preciosa~** - _Jadeo con cansancio_ **-¿Te apetecería otra ronda? Probare tu valentía~-**

 _Ella se sonrojo por sus comentarios, ¿Probarla? ¿Ah que se refería?_

 _No contesto y sin salir de su interior se acercó a besar nuevamente su cuerpo, ella no opuso resistencia y nuevamente dio suspiros de satisfacción._

 _Ese tipo era aún mejor de lo que se proponía y con tan solo tocarla le había dado el cariño que con su ex novio no había sentido en mucho tiempo._

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Suspiro tomándolo del rostro para volver a besarlo, él aceptó gustoso… No se cansaría de esos labios jamás._

 _En un instante se recostó y ella quedo sobre él._

 **-A esto me refería Luce~-**

 _El rostro de la rubia no podría estar más rojo._

 **-Que-e…? Estas de broma-**

 **-Muéstrame que tan valiente eres~-** _Sonrió él mientras apretaba uno de sus muslos y su otra mano la llevaba a su pecho._

 _Ella se armó de valor y se acercó a besarlo mientras el lento choque de sus caderas era una tortura para Natsu…_

 _Ahora si daría vuelta su juego y le daría una lección por aquel vestido costoso…_

.

.

.

 _Ya era la mañana… Una perezosa rubia abría los ojos con cuidado, se encontró con la habitación que había llegado anoche pero ahora podía verla con más detalle, parecía ser la habitación de Natsu._

 _Aprecio que estaba desnuda y también el muchacho junta a ella, ¿Cómo se le ocurría acostarse con un extraño? Aunque ese extraño tuviera esa mirada tan sincera en sus ojos… Quería saber tantas cosas de él…_

 _Incluso dándole la espalda era sumamente atractivo, ese físico debería ser por entrenar, incluso en la cama era muy bueno… Le había trasmitido muchos sentimientos que en su cabeza no era más que una gran sopa de enredos._

 _No pudo terminar de pensar que Natsu se giró hacia ella y la abrazo de la cintura estrujando sus pechos._

 _ **-Na-atsu…-**_

 _ **-Shh… 5 minutos más…-**_ _Murmuró dormido._

 _Acerco su mano para acariciar aquellos desprolijos cabellos._

 _ **-Vaya noche que me has hecho pasar…-**_ _Le murmuró con dulzura_ - _ **Me has hecho olvidar en todo ese tiempo el gran dolor que me causo ese idiota…-**_ _Natsu se tensó ante aquella declaración-_ _ **Su nombre era Sting…**_

 _Levanto su cabeza con curiosidad._

 **-Ese tipo… ¿Quién te engaño?-** _Su semblante fue serio._

 **-Quien sabe… Quizá son era lo suficientemente buena para él…-** _Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Natsu con una mirada comprensiva se levantó. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo… Pero no se arrepentía de lo sucedido._

 **-Lo lamento… No debí aprovecharme de ti en esta situación… Pero** - _Acerco su rostro al de ella_ - **No sé porque no querrían a alguien tan preciosa como tú, se ve que eres honesta y de buen corazón-** _Volvió a besarla tiernamente, en ese momento Lucy sintió que ya no se trataba de alguien de una sola noche… Natsu intentaba algo más con ella._

 **-¿Acaso tu eres diferente? ¿No engañarías nunca a nadie? Esto sería como engañar…** _-Sus acaramelados ojos mostraban más miedo por lo que podría ocurrir._

 **-Entonces…-** _Se acercó para besarla_ - **Me declararía culpable porque la mujer frente a mi es con lo que eh soñado siempre.**

 _Lucy se dejó besar, sus labios eran tan exigentes y los de ella eran tan suaves, una tentación que costaba dejar._

 _La tumbo nuevamente en la cama y no se separó, repartiendo varios besos en su rostro, cuello y clavícula. Lucy no pudo evitar reír… Él realmente era muy tierno._

 _Miraron la hora y ya casi era el mediodía, Natsu se separó de ella y busco en su ropero algo… Ella lo miro con duda._

 _En cuanto lo encontró se lo entrego._

 _ **-Lamento lo de tu vestido… Mientras podrías usar esto…-**_ _Murmuró algo sonrojado._

 **-Tienes suerte que al menos tenga un short de mas, gracias~-** _Tomo aquella enorme remera y se la coloco, le quedaba como un camisón._

 _Él la miro embobado, se colocó una camisa simple con un pantalón y le extendió una mano._

 _La guio fuera de la habitación._

.

.

 **Que hermoso departamento** - _Admiro el lugar mientras seguía a Natsu a la cocina_ **-¿Eres alguien de dinero?**

 **-El hecho de que tenga este tipo de cosas no significa que sea millonario linda~-** _Saco unas cuantas cosas de la heladera y ella se acercó a donde estaba para ayudarlo-_ **Me gano la vida en un pequeño taller ayudando a mi Jefe a reparar autos, eso ayuda a mi carrera en la Universidad-** _Lucy tomo un par de huevos para colocarlos en la sartén en lo que Natsu preparaba el chocolate caliente._

 _ **-Ya veo… Esto lo has logrado tu solo…**_ _-Murmuró para ella misma, de lo distraída había soltado una espátula._

 _Él se acercó a levantarla._

 **-¿Y tú? No pareces una chica de las que asisten a bares** - _Le volvió a entregar la espátula._

 **-No lo soy… Solo quería olvidarme de todo por un momento…-** _Se apoyó contra la mesada mientras los huevos se hacían, Natsu la noto decaída y se acercó tomándola de la cintura._

 **-Siempre eh pensado que las mujeres sufren más por las estupideces de los hombres… ¿No?-** _Volvió a colocar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, Lucy se ruborizo_ - **No tienes por qué complacer a ningún idiota… Esto lo eh visto tantas veces… hazte feliz a ti misma~-** _Ella le sonrió_ **-¿Vez? No es tan difícil~ no tiene nada de malo pensar en ti misma…**

 **-¿Qué clase de hombre eres?-** _Rio ella pasando sus brazos por su cuello._

 **-De los que prefieren ver a una mujer sonreír para alegrarles la mañana~-** _Se acercó para besarla y luego acariciar con su nariz aquel descubierto cuello… Admitía que su olor a vainilla de anoche lo volvía loco._

 _Se separaron cuando recordaron que lo que estaban preparando podría quemarse._

.

.

 **-Ha sido un buen desayuno~-** _Sobó su llena pansa._

 **-Gracias por ayudarme~-** _Agradeció él, Lucy se sonrojo… Admitía que le gustaba conocerlo más a fondo._

 _El móvil de la rubia comenzó a sonar, se dio vuelta para encontrarlo cargando en una repisa._

 **-¿Cómo…?-**

- **Eh sido yo… Solo lo puse a cargar~-** _Lucy lo miro interrogante para luego atender._

 **-¿Levy?... Si si! Estoy bien!... No te preocupes~… ¿Dónde estoy? Bueno… ¿Estas con Gajeel? ¿Ir allí?** - _Natsu reacciono ante el nombrado y luego le hizo una seña a la rubia_ - **Espera!**

 **-Puedo llevarte~** - _Invito._

 **-Estas seguro** _ **…?-**_ _Tapo el parlante para que no se escuchara mientras el peli-rosa asentía_ - **Está bien… ¿Levy? Enseguida iré! … ¿Con quién estoy? Es una largaaa historia pero estoy bien! Saludos~-** _Corto rápido, estaba súper nerviosa y su amiga era como una segunda madre… Se supone que eran adultas y aun así eran peor que unas niñas._

 **-¿Todo bien?-** _Pregunto Natsu desde su asiento, Lucy se acercó y él la hizo sentarse en sus piernas._

 **-¿Por qué reaccionaste así?-** _Pregunto intrigada._

 **-¿Por qué será…?-** _Se hizo el desentendido y Lucy inflo sus mejillas molesta_ - **Ya ya…-** _Rio ante el rostro de ella y rozo su nariz con la suya-_ _ **Quiero seguir hablando contigo Luce…-**_ _Susurró en su oreja._

 **-No creo que solo podamos "hablar"** - _Aclaro la última palabra_ - **Natsu… ¿Realmente quieres involucrarte con alguien como yo?** - _Su semblante cambio a uno desanimado._

 _Natsu de improviso beso su mejilla y susurro en su oreja:_

 _ **-Ya lo hice~**_ _-Y con su nariz rozo su cuello mientras la tomaba de la cintura._

 _ **-**_ **Na-atsu… Debe-emos irnos-** _Jadeó separándose, es como si con un solo roce a su piel ella perdiera la capacidad de pensar con claridad._

 **-Está bien… Pero nos volveremos a ver~-** _Canturreo mientras se ponían de pie._

.

.

.

 **-Llegamos linda~** - _Estaciono su moto en la vereda y ayudo a bajar a su compañera quien le entrego el casco._

 **-Gracias por el aventón Natsu~-**

 **-No lo hice gratis-** _Se quejó_ - **Quiero mi recompensa** _ **~-**_ _La atrajo hacia él y clavo sus ojos en los de ella, algo hacia que la desee y mucho._

 **-Prometiste que no sería una despedida… Nos volveríamos a ver… ¿Verdad?** - _El destello de su mirada era de preocupación, quizás temía que no volvieran a verse._

 _Puso una mano en su mejilla._

 **-Te prometo que volveremos a vernos~-** _Intento tranquilizarlo, quizás aquel peli-rosa no lo sentía tan extraño después de todo._

 _Él tomo una de sus manos y la apretó con seguridad creyendo en las palabras de ella._

 **-Me lo prometiste** - _Aseguro acercándose más a ella._

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Murmuró ella pero luego se dejó llevar, estuvo a punto de besarlo hasta que alguien la jalo._

 **-¿Qué crees que haces Lucy?-** _Grito su amiga_ **-¿Quién es él? ¡¿Y qué le haces a mi amiga?!-**

 _Natsu miro la situación algo confuso pero luego lo entendió cuando alguien más llego._

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-** _Un peli-negro con pircings en su rostro_ **-¿Huh?**

 **-Eh? Asique aquí es donde vienes siempre Tornillos~** - _Sonrió Natsu._

 **-¡¿Flamitas?! Que haces aquí?-** _Gajeel no entendía nada._

 **-¿Lo conoces? Este tipo estaba a punto de pasarse con Lu-chan!** - _Lo acuso Levy._

 **-Espera Levy!-** _Lucy intento excusarse pero nadie la escuchaba._

 **-¿Qué crees que haces Natsu?-** _Gruño Gajeel._

 _Natsu no dijo ni una palabra y se quedó admirando el ambiente, vio que nadie quería escuchar a su rubia entonces ni se molestó en seguir._

 **-No me importa si es tu amigo… Si toca a mi MEJOR AMIGA le pateo el trasero!-** _Le reprocho Levy a Gajeel._

 **-Tranquila Levy! Natsu no es ese tipo de persona! Seguro hay una explicación-** _Intento argumentar pero a McGarden se le salían los estribos por la situación._

 **-¡Ya basta!** - _Lucy se cansó y grito para que Levy y Gajeel dejaran de discutir y agredir a Natsu-_ **Dejame hablar diablos!-**

 **-Lu-chan…**

 _ **-Natsu viene conmigo…-**_ _Murmuró-_ _ **Él… Es algo largo de explicar pero no me hizo nada malo… Yo se lo eh permitido…**_

 **-¿Eh? Nunca anduviste con nadie y cortaste con Sting hace unos días… De donde salió?-** _Le regaño Levy como si de un perro perdido se tratara._

- **No importa de que se trate… Yo** - _Quería llorar pero Natsu la freno poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza._

 **-Ya ya… No pasa nada Luce~ Te traje a casa como acordamos~ Nos volveremos a ver mañana~-** _Beso su mejilla con ternura y se colocó el casco para irse_ - **Nos vemos mañana en la Universidad Fierritos~ un gusto novia de Gajeel~-** _Se subió a su moto, le dedico una última mirada a Lucy para luego irse._

 _Ella contemplo su vuelta y suspiro, quizás realmente le gustaba ese tipo._

 **-Lu-chan…**

 **-Para Levy, entremos y lo entenderemos mejor** - _Recomendó Gajeel, su novia le hizo caso y los tres entraron._

 _Lucy tembló pensando que podría venir a continuación._

 _Pero las palabras de "Nos vemos mañana" aun rondaban en su cabeza._

.

.

.

 ***Lucy POV***

 **-¡¿QUEE?!** - _El grito juro escucharse en toda la cuadra_ **-¡¿Te acostaste con él?! ¡¿Quién rayos eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?!** - _Levy estaba muy enfadada._

 _Me encontraba sobre el sofá hecha un bollito y con una manta encima, pero no me arrepentía que ese muchacho me hubiera tomado… Además, nos habíamos protegido. Él fue muy atento a eso…_

 **-Ya Levy… Lucy no se sentía mal por eso, no hagas que la pase mal ahora-**

 **-Es que no me lo puedo creer… Dice que saldrá y luego regresa con un total desconocido! Me quieres volver loca Heartfillia!-**

 _Escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, realmente quería llorar._

 **-Basta Levy! Conozco a Salamander! No es de los que piensas!**

 **-Si claro! Se aprovechó de Lucy, de seguro se quedó con ganas de otra ronda!-** _Gajeel se enfureció y la tomo fuerte del brazo._

- **Te equivocas, conozco a mi amigo! No sabes lo que ha pasado…-** _Gajeel parecía confiar en él.._

 _ **-Gajeel…-**_ _Murmuró ella, él la soltó._

 **-Creí que salía con Lisanna…-**

 _ **-No lo hace ya…-**_ _Mis palabras le sorprendieron-_ _ **Dijo que… Lisanna lo había botado…-**_ _Solloce-_ _ **Él la amo hasta el último momento pero ella no…**_

 **-Eres el segundo plato Lucy…-**

 **-Basta Levy!**

- **No me calles!-** _Y ambos volvieron a discutir, gracias a ellos solo conseguí sentirme mas miserable._

 _Me pare del sofá con manta y todo para correr hasta mi cuarto, realmente no quería ver a nadie el día de hoy…_

 _Escuche la puerta golpear pero por suerte tenia traba, Yuki corrió a ponerse a mi lado y lo único que pude hacer era llorar…_

 _Natsu no me mentía… No se estaba aprovechando de mí…_

 _Pero el hecho de que nombrara que Lisanna lo boto me ponía nerviosa, ¿seguía aferrado a ella?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Por otra parte…_

 _Una moto se estaciono en un costado de unos departamentos, el peli-rosa había llegado a su hogar. Se quitó el casco y encadeno su moto._

 _Cuando iba entrando a su hogar, algo curioso se encontraba entre sus pies: un Gato._

 _ **-¿Qué clase de gato eres tú?-**_ _Se agacho a acariciar al extraño minino, era muy cariñoso y de pelaje celeste, realmente era extraño pero tenía una particular sonrisa y una increíble felicidad._

 _A pesar de estar delgado y sucio parecía feliz._

 _ **-Feliz… Nada mal pequeño~-**_ _Natsu lo tomo entro con él._

 _Luego de unas horas de baño, compras de cosas para gato, alimento y orden, se tiro a la cama con el pequeño en su pecho._

 _No podía dejar de pensar en la nueva propietaria de su corazón robado…_

 _ **-¿Qué me has hecho Luce?-**_ _Murmuró acabado._

 _Solo podía pensar en ella, en las ganas de verla… Su sonrisa era lo que más le gustaba…_

 _¿Quién se enamoraba a primera vista o a primer momento?_

 _Era un sentimiento extraño y nuevo pero le gustaba…_

" _ **No te dejare escapar… A ti no… No permitiré que suceda nuevamente…"-**_ _Pensó mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo._

.

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado, tengo que ver mis tiempos para publicar pero supongo que no tardare, no sé si sean tan largos pero aun así espero les guste~**

 **Próximamente el Capítulo 3~**

 **No olviden pasarse por mi otro fanfic de "Por lo que nos duele recordar" que también es NaLu~**

 **Tengo otros más como el especial NaLu Fluff Week u otros oneshots lindos.**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	3. Capitulo 3-Gota que derrama el vaso

**Advertencia: Es de rated M +18, si bien no serán capítulos tan desarrollados en ese tema sigue siendo de esa categoría.**

 **Basado en el bonus que hice hace poco pero más desarrollado como Fanfic~**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Gota que derrama el vaso**

.

.

 _Abrí dolorosamente mis ojos… Una ola de abatimiento invadió mi cuerpo, toque mi rostro y este tenía secuelas de la noche anterior cuando no deje de llorar._

 _Realmente nunca cambiaria, no importa lo adulta que fuera… Tenía personalidad de niña._

 _Me levante perezosamente mientras Yuki estiraba sus patitas bostezando. ¿Quién sería más perezosa de las dos?_

 _Intente olvidar el asunto con Natsu que me hacía poner los pelos de punta y me dirigí a buscar la ropa que usaría hoy._

 _Soy una mujer y debía cuidar mi figura._

 _Me puse ropa algo casual. Por suerte aún era temprano._

 _Tome el picaporte, pero me tense al recordar que Levy la noche anterior no dejo de tocar mi puerta._

 _Entendía su preocupación pero marcándome errores jamás me ayudaría… Toda mi vida había soportado que me dijeran TODOS mis errores, me costó separarme de esa vida pero el hecho de que ella me los volviera a recordar me traía malos momentos._

 _Yuki bajó a mi lado y rasguño la puerta para pedir salir, su pequeña carita fue suficiente para que aceptara a su pedido y la abriera._

 _Mire a ambos lados y todo parecía normal… Si fuera una espía, podría llamarse "sin moros en la costa"._

 _Entré a la pequeña cocina y me prepare el desayuno con lo que encontré, pronto tendría que volver a hacer las compras. Sonreí cuando recordé que yo las hice la última vez y ahora alguien más debería ir._

 _Dejé mi desayuno sobre la mesa mientras le entregaba a Yuuki un tazón con alimento casero. Así es… Yo la malcriaba preparándole algo especial, pero era mi nena y quería lo mejor para ella._

 _Me senté a desayunar mientras tomaba mi móvil revisando algunas notificaciones que eran comunes todas las mañanas, también la Universidad tenía una página donde posteaba alguna que otra noticia._

 _Lo de hoy:_ _ **"Reunión de delegados al mediodía"**_ _. Maldije en voz baja… Eso significaba que varios estudiantes debían estar allí junto a superiores, entre ellos… Profesores, por lo tanto… Perdería unas cuentas clases… De por sí, mis clases eran pocas estos días._

 _La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una somnolienta Levy que tallaba sus ojos cansada, ya estaba cambiada asique solo se dirigió a preparar su desayuno._

 _El ambiente tomo un silencio algo inusual. Solo me preocupaba por revisar mi móvil._

 **-Buenos días** - _Dijo sin una pizca de alegría alguna_ - **Si piensas que me disculpare por lo de ayer… Estas equivocada** - _Soltó sin más mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí._

 **-Lo se… Siempre has sido sincera conmigo…-** _Solté desinteresada._

 **-Lo hago por tu bien, se supone que eres adulta y lo de ayer no fue nada lindo** - _Revolvió su cereal molesta_ - **Aun así lo tolero… Confió en las palabras de Gajeel.**

 _ **-Pero no en las mías…-**_ _Susurré._

 **-¡Lo hago Lucy!-** _Me asuste por su grito_ - **Es solo que… No eres una niña, en lo que haces debes tener cuidado… Menos mal que es conocido de personas que CONOCEMOS** - _Así es, hizo énfasis en el "conocemos"._

 _Asentí algo molesta, me sentía regañada._

 **-Lo siento…** - _Ella asintió comiendo y yo me levante a dejar lo que use sobre el lavado-_ **pero siento que puede ser diferente…**

 **-Entonces convenceme y convencete de que será diferente** - _Y la vi tomar su móvil mientras tecleaba algo._

 _Le reste importancia a eso y me dirigí a tomar mis cosas._

 _Estuve jugando con Yuki durante unos minutos en lo que esperaba a Levy._

 _Cuando la vi llegar a la entrada, tocaron la puerta. Ella la abrió dejando ver a su novio Gajeel, mi amiga Juvia y la pareja de ella, Gray._

 _Esto para mí era bastante normal, después de todo siempre Gajeel pasaba por nosotros en su auto. Típico Universitario queriendo lucir su coche._

 _Me despedí de Yuki y salí con Levy._

 **-Buenos días Lucy-san** - _Saludó Juvia_ **-¿Se encuentra bien?**

 _Asentí no muy convencida, estaba algo desanimada. Quizás tan solo… Me sentía vaciá._

 _Vi a Gray acercarse a abrazar a Juvia y Levy recibiendo a su novio. La única que quedaba observando siempre las mismas escenas… Solo tenía un cachorro para lamentar sus penas._

 _Y estarán pensando… ¿Cómo era la poca cuando Sting estaba conmigo? Pues… Cambiaba en NADA._

 _A veces, escasas veces, él venía por mí. Pero si no, era la misma rutina de siempre… Ir con ellos, caminar o tomar un Bus._

 _Así es… Tenía un novio tan considerado._

" _ **-Ex novio"-**_ _Me reprendí mentalmente._

 _Iban a subir, aún seguía sumida en mis pensamientos cuando un estruendo proveniente de una aceleración de motor me hizo despertar._

 _Delante del coche de Gajeel, se posiciono una moto (increíble desde mi punto de vista) de color rojo con detalles negros y blancos. El propietario de esta llevaba un casco negro con marcadas de fuego en él, pude ver que se lo desabrocho y quito… Mis ojos se abrieron más cuando vi el color de su cabello._

 _Me tense al instante._

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_ _Susurré temblando, el día de hoy… Tenía ganas de retener mis ganas de llorar._

 _Su rostro se giró hacia nosotros conectando sus hermosos ojos jades con los míos, seguido de una reluciente sonrisa._

 **-Hola Luce~-** _Me saludo animado dejando el casco sobre su motocicleta y acercándose hasta donde estábamos. Me mantuve expectante._

 _A diferencia de todos los demás, el rostro de Gajeel no demostraba asombro alguno._

 **-¿Flamitas? ¡¿Qué diantres haces aquí?!-** _Gray estaba confuso, él sí que no entendía nada._

 **-Es una larga y complicada historia** - _Refunfuño Levy, por su expresión supuse que no le agradaba esta situación._

 _Natsu ignoro lo demás para acercarse a mí quien aún me mantenía en silencio con los puños fuertemente cerrados._

 **-Luce, ¿Ocurrió algo?-** _Su inocente mirada de mostraba confusión, yo ahogue un sollozo pero era difícil retener lo que sentía._

 _Sentía que todo esto era una maldita joda, realmente la había pasado mal el día de ayer gracias a Levy, me había cuestionado si mi encuentro con él había sido una mera equivocación, pero solo una cosa la remato mas esta mañana… Entre mis notificaciones, tenía algunos mensajes de Sting._

" _ **Tenemos que hablar**_ _"… Simples palabras que con solo recordarla me estremecen._

 _Varias lágrimas se habían escapado ya, Natsu en verdad había venido… No había sido una equivocación… ¿Verdad?_

 **-Hey, ¿Por qué lloras?-** _Dragneel se cuestionó lo que tenía planeado hacer pero lo ignoro cuando ella no le respondió, sin más vacilación me abrazo._

 _No le importo que el resto mirara todo sin entender nada._

 _Me negué a aferrarme a él. Era demasiado para digerir._

 _ **-Es una larga historia…-**_ _Murmuró Gajeel cruzando miradas con él. Con solo esas palabras lo entendió._

" _ **Ella había estado sufriendo últimamente…"**_

 **-Bien… Vámonos~** - _Me sorprendí cuando se separó de mi para tomarme de mi muñeca. Me llevaba en dirección a su moto._

 **-¿Eh? Espera! Tengo mis clases el día de hoy!-** _Me soltó para tomar su casco y dármelo._

 **-Lo se~ Yo te llevare hasta allí el día de hoy~-** _Volvió a sonreír logrando que me sonroje, pero para SU suerte, también me relaje…_

 **-Espera Lucy!** - _Levy parecía exaltada._

 _Ignore su llamado, estaba todo claro… O eso esperaba, Natsu hacia venido por mí. Quería una respuesta de mí._

 _Me monte a su motocicleta abrazándome a su espalda._

 _Se despidió de los demás mientras yo me resignaba a no mirarlos. Así partimos…_

.

.

 _En el transcurso, todo iba en silencio… Sentía la calidez que su espalda emanaba, era placentero._

 **-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué viniste por mí?... Creí…-** _Me tense mientras lo abrazaba._

 **-Me di cuenta que… Quería conocerte mejor~ Te vi con otros ojos esa noche Lucy, cuando despertaste junto a mi esa mañana me di cuenta…-** _Presiono suavemente mis manos que iban rodeando su cintura_ - **Y ahora tu eres lo que me hace falta~-** _Sintió algo húmedo en su espalda a pesar de que tuviera el casco_ - **Por favor no llores…**

 **-No te preocupes… Supongo que estoy feliz, anoche llore mucho y Levy lleno mi cabeza de ideas…-** _Me abrase más fuerte_ **-Yo… Tenía miedo..** _._

 **-No te preocupes… Me conocerás mejor~-** _Asentí sonriendo._

 _El transcurso del viaje fue más calmado, decía varias cosas para animarme y eso me alegraba, se preocupaba por mí._

.

 _ **Ya en mi Universidad.**_

 _Llegamos sin problemas por las indicaciones que le di._

 **-Wow… Es bastante grande y pintoresca** - _Dijo Natsu admirándola._

 _Asentí sin decir nada mientras me quitaba el casco y me bajaba de la moto._

 _Él noto mi silencio y me atrajo hacia él en un abrazo._

 **-Mis palabras son genuinas** - _Susurró, asentí creyéndole y él levanto mi rostro para besarme._

 _Se subió a su moto justo cuando los demás llegaban._

- **Vaya vaya… De lo que uno se entera tarde-** _Gruño Gray._

 **-Te lo dije enana~ Nuestro Salamander no tiene segundas intenciones~** - _Rio Gajeel, Levy lo ignoro pasando por mi lado sin decir nada._

 **-Muevan sus traseros muchachos!-** _Grito Natsu arrancando la moto_ - **Nos vemos a la salida Luce~** - _me sonrió y se fue. Los otros dos negaron pensando que no tenía remedio y partieron en el auto._

 _ **-Vendrá a buscarme? –**_ _Murmuré sonrojada, realmente no podía creerlo._

 _._

 _El resto del día transcurrió lo más normal que se pudo. Perdí varias clases pero al menos fue tiempo que use para leer y preparame bien, a veces encontraba a Yukino o Juvia desocupadas para hablar pero era difícil, era muy pocas las clases que lográbamos coincidir._

 _Mire la hora, oficialmente para mí ya era el final de mi día…_

 _Me pare de donde estaba sentada leyendo, guarde todas mis cosas y me largue, admito que estaba algo impaciente._

 _¿Sería que las palabras de Natsu me ponían así? Negué olvidándolo y me dispuse a irme._

 _Cuando al fin ya estaba cerca de la salida, una voz que ahora odiaba escuchar apareció:_

 **-Lucy~**

 _Era Sting. Ese idiota…_

 **-Largate, tengo prisa** - _Dije indiferente, él se extrañó y corrió hasta tapar mi paso_ - **Oye!**

 **-Espera Lucy! Realmente puedo explicártelo todo!-** _Dijo algo preocupado, mi mirada fue la misma_ - **Perdoname… Todo fue** - _Y allí iba una de sus típicas excusas, no aguante las ganas y le di una cachetada._

 _Justo Levy y Juvia habían llegado, por desgracia lo vieron… Al igual que otros estudiantes más._

 _Sting se tocó la mejilla donde palpitaba la marca de mi mano, apreté mis puños con furia mientras retenía las lágrimas._

 **-¡No te atrevas a buscarme más!-** _Le grite para salir corriendo._

 _Pude ver que Sting parecía molesto porque ignoro a los demás para perseguirme lo cual me obligo a correr más rápido._

 _Levy y Juvia también me siguieron más atrás._

 _Por fin llegue a la salida, Sting estaba llegando y yo no paraba de sollozar._

 **-¿Luce…?-** _Su voz me sorprendió, me gire para encontrarme a Natsu apoyado sobre su moto._

 _Acaso estaba ¿Esperándome?_

 **-Natsu…-** _Él se preocupó cuando vio mi rostro con lágrimas, me sonroje y me las limpie rápido._

 _Desgraciadamente ya era demasiado tarde._

 **-¡Lucy! Realmente quiero que me escuches!-** _Ordeno Sting recuperando el aire, quiso mirarme pero se sorprendió ante la persona junto a mí. Su mirada demostraba que lo estaba analizando._

 _Ignore sus idioteces para ocultarme tras Natsu, me sentía mal por abusar de él de esa forma pero… No tenía otra forma más de alejarlo._

 _Natsu me miro y luego también analizo a Sting._

 **-¿Y tú eres…?-** _Pregunto dudando Sting._

 _Levy y Juvia llegaron:_

 **-¿Natsu?-** _Levy parecía algo disgustada con su presencia pero al parecer más le molestaba Sting._

 _No me contuve._

 **-Alejate de mí Sting! Ya no hay excusa que valga de parte tuya!-** _Me aferre a la espalda de Natsu._

 **-Lucy, realmente quiero arreglar las cosas contigo~-** _Sonrió pero no le creí ya_ - **Fue un error, no volverá a pasar.**

 **-Mientes! Ya no puedo creerte! Ya es muy tarde para que lo hablemos…-** _Sentí mi voz desgarrarse_ - **Ya tengo a alguien más…**

 _Susurré lo último como pude, sentí la espalda de Natsu tensarse._

 **-Me vale quien sea este maricon! Ven aquí!-** _Iba a tomarme del brazo pero a cambio de eso… Recibió un puñetazo en su rostro. Cayó al suelo adolorido._

 _Levy miro todo impactada y Juvia se emocionó._

 **-Por dios! Juvia esta anonada!~-**

 _Mire toda la escena sorprendida pero asustada._

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Susurré su nombre cuando lo vi respirando con dificultad a causa de lo molesto que estaba._

 **-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella JAMAS! Solo le haces daño!-** _Sus ojos demostraban la crueldad más grande que habían visto, pero vi algo más… Dolor, el mismo dolor que cuando me hablo sobre Lisanna…_ - **Vámonos Luce!** - _Me puso el casco y me hizo subirme a la moto, aún seguía en shock._

 **-Espera Lucy!-** _Intento pararse pero su rostro dolía._

 **-Ve Lucy-san!-** _Grito Juvia y Levy aún seguía impresionada, parecía ser demasiado para asimilar pero lo único que vi que sabía… Es que al parecer había sonreído._

 _¿Sería a causa de Natsu? Intente callar y no decir nada sobre el camino… No quería decir algo que molestara más a Natsu._

.

.

.

 _Llegamos nuevamente al Departamento de Natsu._

 _Estaba sorprendida… No me espere que me llevara aquí._

 _Este dejo las llaves de la moto colgadas mientras yo pasaba… Me dirigió a la habitación y allí me quede parada._

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar? Siento que inconscientemente había arrastrado a más personas a este tema…_

 _Él se sentó en la cama y me invito a que me sentara en su regazo. Me abrazo fuerte y protectoramente._

 _Pude sentir su gran calidez que emanaba, era tranquilizante._

 _ **-Ya está… No te preocupes…-**_ _Tomo una de mis manos y la beso_ _ **-¿Te encuentras mejor?-**_ _Susurró._

 _ **-Algo… Gracias por eso…-**_ _Me acurruque más en su pecho-_ _ **Se cree que porque es amigo de mi padre… Tiene ese derecho sobre mí… Es estúpido…-**_

 _Natsu apoyo su mentón sobre mi cabeza y aspiro esa fragancia a vainilla que emanaba mi cabello, luego beso mi hombro._

 _ **-Luce… Cuando estabas con él… Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo… Yo…-**_

 _ **-No lo decía como excusa…-**_ _Me volví para mirarlo a los ojos-_ _ **Quiero quedarme contigo**_ _-En mi rostro aun tenia lágrimas pero estaba sonriendo. Natsu noto mis ojos chocolates brillar con tan intensidad… Me atrajo de la cintura para besarme._

 _ **-Comencemos de nuevo…-**_ _Entre besos hablo-_ _ **Soy Natsu… Natsu Dragneel.**_

 **-** _ **Lucy…-**_ _Natsu beso mi hombro-_ _ **Lucy Heartfillia…**_ **Bienvenido a mi vida Natsu~** - _Sonrío para pasar mis brazos por su cuello e intensificar el beso. Ambos caímos a la suave cama mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos._

 _Quizás… El destino les tenía algo preparado… Algo muy especial…_

.

 _Esa noche pude sentir todo el cariño que una persona como él tenía para alguien como yo._

 _Realmente fue una linda sensación, aún recuerdo los besos y caricias que propinaba a mi piel, demostrándome que tanto quería quererme a partir de ahora._

 _Entre tanto recuerdo, abrí mis ojos cansada… Sentí un raro sonido cerca, cuando me percate… Algo suavecito estaba junto a mí._

 _La bolsa celeste saco unas patas que parecían estirarse y también se asomó una cabecita que parecía bostezar._

 _Me tense inconscientemente, ¿Eso era un gato?_

 _Olvide su raro color para estirar mi mano y acariciarlo, él ronroneo ante mi acción._

 _ **-Eres cariñoso ¿Eh?**_ _-Él pequeño se frotaba contra mi mano, le gustaban los mimos._

 _Era extraño, no recuerdo un gato la primera vez que vine…_

 _Me percate que cierta persona estaba tomándome de la cintura mientras dormía._

 _Aprecie mejor mi espalda para verlo, la sabana que llegaba hasta por encima de mis pechos… En su caso solo llegaba hasta su cintura dejando ver su descubierto y tonificado pecho._

 _Sonreí al notar que no había querido soltarme en toda la noche._

 _Mire la hora y eran las 09:00, realmente habíamos dormido bastante. No quería asistir a la Universidad aun._

 _Estire mi mano para acariciar sus desprolijos cabellos lo que ocasiono que hiciera una mueca y abriera uno de sus ojos. Se cruzó con mi mirada._

 **-Buenos días~** - _Le sonreí mientras me daba vuelta. Él tallo sus ojos para verme mejor._

 _Se acercó a besar mi frente._

 **-Buenos días… ¿Dormiste bien?-** _Su rostro demostraba un destello de preocupación._

 **-Gracias a ti si-** _Pase una de mis manos por sus cabello y el tomo la otra para besar mis nudillos._

 **-Lamento si te hice daño… Realmente quería que te sintieras mejor-** _Sonreí para que no se preocupara y él me abrazo._

 _ **-Me siento bien ahora…-**_ _Le susurre feliz._

.

.

.

.

 **Bien, intento** **como puedo** **ponerme al día con mis dos fanfics, es difícil y más con escuela entre medio pero bueno…**

 **Gracias por seguir este fanfic y le meteré las ganas que se merecen~**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


End file.
